The starry night
by Bluwildflower7
Summary: A night in the park completely changes the lives of Hermione and Severus. Suddenly there was supposed to be someone new. HG/SS - Translation
1. Severus Disappears

If you've clicked here by mistake, or because you love the Snanger Ship just as much as we, I welcome you; Stranger.

I am not an author, but I do love to translate stories. This is one of the first Snanger Stories of:

'Odo the Hero' or as we call it in German 'Odo der Held'

Growing up the author's stories were always my favorites, they're easy to read in between, and sometimes can be steamy too. ;) I have gotten her permission to translate and post her stories so I will do so. If you are ever interested in giving her your personal review or actually seeing her works in German, message me and I will be happy to get you to were you want to be.

Remember that I do not own anything when it comes to the world of Harry Potter. Sadly. Nor does the story belong to me. I'm just the translator. And I hope you like it. Constructive reviews are always great to see. I know my translation might not be 100% correct but I'm getting to it.

I hope you enjoy.

Cate and Odo xoxo

* * *

Chapter 1. Severus disappears

"Hush."  
He wanted to open his mouth.  
"Hush, I said," Hermione hissed softly. "Come with me."  
Hermione tugged at his wrist and savely pulled her potions teacher, who still seemed confused, across the forecourt to Hagrid's hut and along the forbidden forest until Hermione was sure she was out of the Apparition Ban.  
Then she imagined the only place that always seemed to be safe in her life and apparated.

In the meantime, Harry Potter stepped in front of Tom Riddle in the form of the Dark Lord and defeated him in a duel.

The day after, Hermione woke up in her bed in the Burrow. Was this all a dream or reality?  
She saw Ginny lying next to her. With thick scratches on her face and a bandaged hand.  
No. It wasn't a dream. It had happened.  
Tom Riddle was dead.  
Voldemort was dead.  
Arduously and with a sore back, Hermione crawled out of bed and quietly entered the stairwell. A glance at her wristwatch told her it was only 6:30.

Downstairs in the kitchen she met Molly Weasley, who was working in her kitchen.  
"Oh dear," she greeted Hermione, smiling with difficulty.  
Hermione fell into her arms.  
For a long time, the two women hugged each other and finally Molly pushed Hermione away to look at her.  
"Are you alright, dear?" Molly asked.  
Hermione nodded. "And you?"  
"I am well and healthy, my husband and my children are well and healthy and Harry and you are fine too. What could I want more after such a battle?"  
Hermione nodded. Molly was right.  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Molly asked and saw Hermione nod. "Yes, please."

Molly prepared a cup of black tea for Hermione and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table.  
"I'm so glad," Molly said, "that Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I will floo to Portugal tomorrow to finally go on a vacation. Dear, you will be looking for your parents, won't you?"  
Hermione nodded, though it was a lie. She did not want to look for her parents until Christmas, and not yet, although she missed them unspeakably.

An hour later, Hermione had a chance to be alone with Harry and the two of them finally fell into each other's arms. Harry cuddled Hermione and Hermione enjoyed his hug.  
"Harry, tell me," Hermione began. "Molly said you would all be going to Portugal tomorrow?"  
Harry nodded. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited me. Believe the two of them. I will not let them pay for my trip." Hermione laughed.  
"What will you be doing, Mione?"  
"I'll stay in Grimmauld Place, if that's okay with you."  
"Sure, of course. Go ahead."  
"Thanks." Hermione ventured tentatively. "Hey, Harry?"  
He laughed already. "What do you want?"  
Hermione started to grin and stared at her feet. "I would like to take care of Grimmauld Place."  
He just looked at her questioningly.  
"I would like to renovate some stuff here and there."  
He kept looking at her questioningly, but grinned.  
"I would like to paint the walls. In white and ... well, clean up a bit."  
"Then do it," Harry decided. "Anything that makes you happy. Please just hold back with pink, ok?"  
"I can do that!"  
"Great. Then I'm curious what you've done, when I see Grimmauld place again."  
Hermione grinned. "Thank you, Harry."  
"I'm happy if you're happy."  
And for that he got a big kiss on the cheek.

At dinner the talk was about Severus Snape.  
"I wonder where he is now," Ron mused, taking another piece of roast pork.  
"Maybe he's dead," Ginny guessed.  
In Hermione's head, the last picture of her potions teacher she had appeared. His puzzled face as he realized where to stay for the next few weeks until the hustle and bustle of the press and the search of the remaining Death Eaters who sought him were over. His confused, puzzled face. A picture for the gods.  
"When did you last see him, Hermione?" Arthur asked.  
Hermione shrugged and lied. "No idea. Can't remember."


	2. Hermione moves to Grimmauld Place

And here I am again!

Big thank you for the new followers.

This seems kind of an in between chapter, and I do have to add that I try to leave the style of writing of the original author in the translation, but of course got to change a few things to have it grammatically correct in English.

Hope you like it. xoxo

* * *

Chapter 2. Hermione moves to Grimmauld Place

The next day around 10 o'clock all Weasleys left for their vacation. And Hermione. Planned to go in a different direction.  
The turmoil around the departure was as always huge. Suitcases were missing, then Pigwidgeon. He then reappeared in one of the suitcases, chirping so loudly that Harry thought the Weasleys had a Muggle alarm system. Fred accidentally let off a firecracker, who brought Molly from 0 to 100 in under a second, so George was worried about his brother's life and Ginny's vanity case fell apart, causing her to crawl on the floor bringing down all sorts of people.  
Finally, the Burrow was empty and Hermione apparated deeply breathing to the Grimmauld Place number 12. She looked at the houses of the number 11 and 13 and only thought: I would like to see Grimmauld place number 12. Immediately houses 11 and 13 began to move apart, and in the middle of it all the house of the Black family began to appear.  
What am I even doing? Hermione wondered, aghast. I can't back out now, after all, I have just asked Harry and he is certainly looking forward now.  
Hermione entered the first steps and unlocked the door with Harry's key.  
As she entered the long hallway, Dumbledore's ghost of smoke billowed up to her, but Hermione just smiled wearily, wiping the spell aside.  
„Homenum Revelio."  
She was alone.  
Hermione started her work. She locked the door from the inside with a key, then with various spells, then started a search tour of the house and eventually grabbed her suitcase out of the lobby and unpacked it in her room.

As Hermione did not want to waste any time, she finally went to the room under the roof at about 13 o'clock, which had actually been a servant's room and until some time ago had been occupied by Professor Snape.  
Hermione opened the household magic book and flipped through it.  
"Clean."  
2 scrubbing brushes appeared and Hermione directed them to the carpet. Invisible hands began to scrub the carpet with soap and water.  
"Clean."  
Two more scrubbing brushes appeared and Hermione directed them to the stone walls, which were immediately attacked by the brushes.  
Hermione made 2 muggle cleaning gloves appear and took off the bedsheets and all the pillowcases.  
Thud.  
What was that?  
There was something under one of the pillows. A little book. A poetry book. W.H. Auden  
Hermione opened it and read it quietly.  
It was certainly not from a house elf. And from Snape?  
She took a close look at the pages. They were very worn out. Could Elves even read?  
Could the book really be Snape's?  
A page of the book was very worn. The Funeral Blues.  
Hermione read it out loud. 4 verses. Spontaneously, she remembered only one person why Snape had read that poem so often. Lily.  
Hermione slammed it close and put it in her pocket.  
With a swing, the windows flew open and 2 more scrubbing brushes cleaned the windows.  
Hermione then let them do their work first and worked her way downstairs one floor at a time.  
At four o'clock, she picked up the scrubbing brushes with a sweep of her wand and inspected the rooms.  
What a difference that already made! Crazy.  
The sheets and pillowcases were now all clean again and Hermione put new covers on all via magic.

Then there was the dust, but according to the household book it was just a breeze. With a skilful swing of her wand all the furniture and pictures cleaned themselves.  
Some members of the Black family mewled at Hermione unfriendly. What she was doing here for "Merlin's sake"? And if she wasn't aware of how damaging it is to dust with so little dust around the rooms and who she thought she was! And so it went on blithely.  
Isn't there a shut-up spell, too? Hermione thought angrily, absolutely annoyed by the constant complaints.  
Speaking of complaints. I still have to get Mrs. Black off the wall.  
One morning about three months ago, she had awoken with a fantastic idea.  
She wanted to go to a hardware store and try normal Muggle turpentine.  
But first the walls.  
Hermione started downstairs in the first hallway. The two scrubbing brushes had already done a good job and now Hermione had to do it herself.  
„Candela."

Where's my sunglasses? Hermione eventually grinned inwardly, staring at the bright white wall. Crazy!  
Now the other one. "Candela."  
Hermione had to giggle, she was so proud of herself.  
Then the ceiling. It was as if someone had finally screwed in a working light bulb in the lamp socket after years of darkness.  
Hermione entered the kitchen and with several candela's the walls were white.  
The portraits in the kitchen fell silent in shock. They were speechless with horror how a mudblood could spoil their beautiful kitchen. "You're going as well," Hermione said cheerfully to the portrait occupants.  
"That's not possible," an older lady with lilac hair hanging over the sink spit at her nastily. "We're attached here with a permanent glue-jinx, you stupid goat."  
"We'll see about that," Hermione smiled calmly.

Hermione made two brushes appear again. This time, wire-brushes and instructed them to scrub the kitchen table and she could almost watch how a wonderfully clean table appeared among all the old dirt.  
Damn, this is satisfying! Hermione thought. Incredible.  
She brought out a bottle of vinegar cleaner and finally got down to work with her own hands and cleaned the sink the way she had learned it from her grandmother.  
In the evening Hermione left the house for the first time and entered the next best Burger King.  
With ravenous hunger she devoured a large burger, fries, cola and another ice cream and was finally satisfied with her day and the accomplishments.

The next day, Hermione continued with the whiting of the walls.  
The bathroom needed it a lot and especially the room of Harry and Ron. There, however, she chose a nice shade of blue for the walls and also two small Doxys appeared in the curtains, which Hermione could only paralyze with a targeted Petrificus Totalus, because she didn't find Molly's doxyzide.  
Hermione could ignore the Doxys indignant expressions.

Hermione asked 15 more scrubbing brushes to take care of all the doors and with a hoover spell from the household book she was even cleaning the fireplaces.  
In the cracks of the sofa in the living room she found 3 more doxies and eventually in one of the fireplaces an old ghoul. Man, man, man, so much work! Hermione thought, rollig her eyes.  
After some time, her cell phone in her pocket rang.  
„Hermine Granger?"  
"Hermione! Here is your grandma!"  
"Hi Granny, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, honey."  
"And how's the professor?"  
"He's fine, too. He is mowing the lawn!"  
Hermione chuckled. "He does what?"  
"He's mowing the lawn."  
"How did you get him to do that?"  
"Asking nicely?" Hermione's Granny answered with a smile in her voice. "He's such a nice man and so kind."  
"Now I really don't believe you, Gran!"  
"Yes, yes. This morning he found a strange animal in my garden and then suddenly it was gone."  
"What animal, Granny?"  
"He says those things are called gnomes or something."  
"And what did he do with it?" Hermione asked with interest. The critters could eventually cause her problems too!  
"I do not know, honey. But the thing was suddenly gone. Severus says they can be really annoying."  
"Severus?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
Granny seemed innocent. "Of course. That's his name, right? He gave me that name when I asked him. Thank you for letting him work here, he's helping out a lot."  
"Granny, he's not there to work for you," Hermione sighed, "I said you can ask him nicely, but you know he just needs protection, right?"  
"Yes, yes, honey. You said that, but what am I supposed to do? He offered himself almost every day."  
Hermione laughed softly. Was Snape like that? For real? Really really?  
"Fine," Hermione said. "I am glad that you're okay. And of course, he too."  
"Yes, yes, honey. I just wanted to quickly contact you. Severus doesn't even know that we're talking on the phone right now. Because, as I said, he's mowing the lawn."  
"How does he mow?"  
"Well, with my lawnmower, child! How else?"  
Yeah, how else, Hermione thought, chuckling inwardly. How else.

Her granny hung up and Hermione finally laughed softly. Severus Snape mowing the lawn with a Muggle grass mower. She would have liked to have seen that.  
Ginny's and her own room also got a new coat of paint. But not only white. No. Ginny's favorite color, which she never would want to wear as clothes, because it bit with her hair color. A beautiful purple brown.  
Hermione let the brushes scrub the windows and freed the curtains off even more Doxies.  
She didn't like to say anything about magical creatures, but she couldn't stand doxies at all!  
Ending up in Sirius and Regulus room, she turned the carpets into practical hardwood floors and let the old heavy curtains magically vanish. Instead, she conjured up beautiful bright blinds, which she could attach over the windows with a tricky gluing spell.

Hermione spent her lunch break at Subways around the corner, where she looked through a household magic book, lost in thoughts.  
What else do I need, what else is there?  
Painting spells, washing clothes, washing dishes, cleaning the talking mirrors properly, wallpapers, shopping for groceries, cooking, baking, cleaning, scouring, sewing, organizing celebrations and family reunions, cooking tea, descaling, grooming and polishing furniture, doxys, ghouls, and gnomes, fight molds and so on and so on.  
Hermione watched the passing cars. She saw an air freshener in form of a tree dangle under one of their mirrors. A good smell, Hermione thought. How in Merlin's sake can I get the muff out of Grimmauld Place?  
She quickly looked through the household book under "Cleaning and Repair". Then she jumped up already with her next project in mind.  
As Hermione went to bed that night, her nose was enjoying the fresh lime scent of the house. What a pleasure, Hermione thought contentedly. Then she fell asleep.

Banishing gnomes out of the garden was certainly not one of Hermione Granger's favorite works, but first of all; she was pragmatic, so it had to be done, and secondly, she had a lot of experience at the Weasley's house of training over the months of summer.  
In short: Hermione found no less than 37 gnomes in Black's Garden and after a stupor-action and several outbursts of rage, left over were: 0 gnomes.  
Well, they will come back. But maybe not all 37 gnomes would come back but only half. I will get this damn garden free of gnomes!, Hermione thought with squinted eyes and saw already how 2 gnomes sneaked back toward the fence, discussing how best they could get back into the garden.


	3. Granny moves to Grimmauld Place

Aaand it continues. This is the last chapter for a few days as I am translating on another story for the German community. ;) I quite enjoyed that chapter and I hope you'll too. Odo's Granny is always a bit of my fav part, as she appears in a few of her stories.

* * *

Chapter 3 Granny moves to Grimmauld Place

The hedges were trimmed by Hermione, the garden furniture was cleaned with 4 scrubbing brushes and after another wire brush action, the terrace tiles were practically clinically clean.  
At 6 pm Hermione's phone rang again.  
"Hello?" A voice asked, which she could recognize among thousands.  
"This is Hermione Granger. Professor, did something happen?"  
"Your grandmother fell, Miss Granger."  
Hermione felt dizzy. "What…"  
"She's fine. She broke her left arm and of course I had to take her to a normal hospital. Now she has a cast and I can take her back with me."  
"What happened?"  
"She was desperate to get on that absolutely shaky ladder, unfortunately I wasn't in the room, and she fell down. She passed out, so I could apparate her straight to the hospital, she didn't notice."  
Hermione was relieved. Granny was 75 years old and unfortunately sometimes a bit clumsy. "Thank you, sir," said Hermione wholeheartedly.  
"Whatever for?" His baffled voice asked.  
"That you took her to the hospital."  
"Should I have left her there? I know I'm an asshole, Miss Granger, but I'm not leaving any defenseless elderly ladies with a broken arm on the floor."  
Hermione thought he sounded indignant.  
"That's not what I meant, sir," Hermione replied calmly. "You know that very well."  
"Alright. I know it. Well, I can't nurse your grandmother, Miss Granger. Just come and take over. "  
But Hermione had a very different idea. It had suddenly appeared and was super good.  
"You know what, sir? We'll just bring Granny and you here."  
"Where to?"  
"To Grimmauld Place," Hermione said.  
"In that dirty hole?"  
"You'll be surprised!"

Three hours later, Hermione apparated from a side street to Tenby. Since Hermione had always had a key to her grandmother's house, she didn't ring the bell, but entered the house immediately. She heard voices from the living room.  
"Ma'am, I'm a really patient person, but if you don't eat anything right now, then you really have to vomit after taking your medicine."  
"Severus, I'm probably a bit older than you. I won't take this nasty stuff. I broke my arm and nothing else."  
"Mrs. Granger. These are remedies for a concussion and nothing that kills you."  
"How would you know that, young man?"  
"Oh, man, you are even more stubborn than your granddaughter."  
Hermione chuckled and stepped closer. "Knock Knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"Your dear granddaughter, Madame," Hermione said, her heart warming as Granny still played the beloved game with her after so many years.  
When Granny saw Hermione, her eyes lit up.  
Hermione rushed up to her grandmother and gently wrapped her in her arms.

Eventually, Hermione got up and looked into the face of her potion teacher.  
"How are you, sir?"  
"Thank you, I'm well," Severus mumbled, his lips pressed together with irritation. "You are the same as your grandmother. Stubborn and you know everything better. "  
"Well, then it would be easy for you to get along with my grandmother. You got the training. But Gran, what are you doing! Do you still have to climb ladders? What did you even want to do?  
"Washing the curtains, dear."  
"But the professor could have taken off the curtains, Granny."  
"I didn't want to burden him with it."  
"Oh Granny, great idea. And now you have a broken arm."  
"That doesn't matter. It'll grow together again."  
Hermione crouched down in front of her grandmother. "Granny. We have to discuss something. You know about Harry, don't you? "  
"Yes, the clever boy you once told me about. Your friend."  
"Yes exactly. And Harry owns a house in London. Granny, I would like to invite you to be there. We could live there and are much more central. "  
"But what am I supposed to do there? Harry didn't invite us."  
"Yes and no, Granny. Harry has allowed me to live there and I can do whatever I want with the house. I have used the last 3 days to renovate it."  
Granny seemed appalled. "You did what?"  
"I have already partially renovated it."  
"And you are allowed to do that too? Child, just don't get in trouble like you did when you dug up Jeromins rabbit because you thought it might not be dead."  
She felt a slightly amused look from the professor on her and she blushed.  
"No, Granny. I explicitly asked Harry and I'm allowed to do anything."  
"Where would I sleep there?" Granny asked.  
"Wherever you want. You have the choice between 3 rooms."  
"Oh, good god, child. How big is the house?"  
"Several hundred square meters, ma'am," said Severus.  
"Oh really? Have you been there already, Severus?"  
"Oh, yes, ma'am."  
"Well then. All right, sweetheart," she said again to Hermione, "I really only come with you if it doesn't cause you any trouble."  
"Oh no, Granny, I'm always happy when I have you near me."  
"You are always so kindhearted, dear."  
Mrs. Granger and Hermione packed a suitcase and eventually Granny asked, "Do you have a car, honey?"  
"No, Granny, we're going to London by train."  
"Oh that's nice. I haven't ridden a train for a long time. Robert liked to ride it too. Oh, I'm happy when he finally comes back from Peru."  
She noticed Snape's glance from her side but he said nothing.  
"I'm sure, Dad has a lot to talk about when he comes back. By the way, he called me, Granny," Hermione lied, and Snape's gaze didn't leave her face.  
"Really?", Granny smiled. "Tell me, honey. How is he?"  
"Very good. He said Mom and he would be home by the end of the year."  
"Oh, that would be great. Volunteering for impoverished families may be great, but I find more than a year a lot, really."  
"Right. Shall we, Granny?"  
"Yes, then let's go. Severus, do you have everything?"  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm ready."

Severus and Hermione traveled with Granny Granger by train to London and finally ended up at Paddington Station. From there they continued with another train in the direction of Grimmauld Place.  
Hermione had to let the house appear so Granny could see it, too. Snape already knew about the house anyway.  
The three of them walked down the street and Hermione said softly, "Granny, we're in Grimmauld Place now. All we have to do is go to number 12." She saw that Severus glanced up and she already had the knowing feeling that the house was building itself up. However, she shielded Granny further from the house, where she showed her the small garden, which was across the street.  
"Oh, there it is," Hermione said pleased and turned her grandmother around properly.  
"This is Harry's house, Hermione?" Granny asked.  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, he inherited it from his godfather."  
"Well, let's go in, huh?"  
Severus and Hermione saw the spry lady walk ahead.  
Hermione unlocked the door and Severus stopped in the doorway. Hermione grinned.  
"Surprised, sir?"  
"Am I in the right place?" He asked puzzled. "What on Merlin's beard did you do with the house, Miss Granger?"  
"Renovated it."  
She let her grandmother go ahead and explained what she had done. Officially, of course, without magic.  
"Child, beautiful work," said Mrs. Granger.

And then it happened.  
Severus hit his foot at the troll leg, which served as an umbrella stand. Mrs. Black screamed.  
"Mudbloods, traitors, useless idiots, how dare you, stupid blood traitors!"  
"What's that?", Granny asked, baffled and pulled back the curtain before Hermione could stop her.  
"That, um ... ..", stammered Hermione.  
"Who is that, pray tell?", Granny asked politely.  
And then Hermione and Snape looked surprised because Mrs. Black stopped screaming out of irritation.  
"Who are you?", Mrs. Black asked more perplexed than anything else.  
"Who are you, madam?" Granny asked, just as politely and without a spark of confusion in her voice. "I suppose I can expect that you won't yell at visitors like that. I find that extremely rude."  
"Uh ...", Mrs. Black didn't know what to say.  
Hermione quickly closed the tapestry before Mrs. Black remembered something she could scream.  
"Granny, that's nothing."  
"And what is that? An elephant's foot?" Granny asked.  
"Um ..." Hermione started just like Mrs. Black.  
"We'll show you your room now," Severus got Hermione out of that situation smoothly.  
"Gladly." The old lady smiled at Severus. He picked up her suitcase and finally showed Granny her room. Well, the one she had chosen.  
"What's a Mudblood?" Granny asked thoughtfully, watching as Severus carefully heaved her suitcase onto the bed.  
"Mrs. Black has a slightly racist mind, Granny. She thinks there are inferior people and people who are better than others."  
"What nonsense," Granny said spontaneously. "Your great-grandfather was at war, but only because he would have been killed otherwise. He personally never had anything against Jews. On the contrary, he always said. He knew many very nice people who were all Jews."  
"My dad was at war too, ma'am," Severus said suddenly, and both women looked at him, "he hid many Jews back then."  
"He's right, Severus. He has done right. Your father was a good man."  
"Well," Severus murmured softly and only Hermione heard it.

"Granny," Hermione said an hour later when everyone was sitting on the terrace and drinking tea, "I have to go shopping right now. Would you like to have anything specific?"  
Granny smiled suddenly. "Darling, shall I cook you Irish Stew? You like that so much!"  
But not only Hermione's face began to shine - even that of Severus.  
"Thanks, Granny," Hermione said, "but you really have to show me how to cook that, so I can try it myself, yes?"  
Granny nodded, smiling. "Of course, my dearest darling."  
"Would you like anything else, sir?"  
Professor Snape shook his head. "No thanks, Miss Granger."  
Suddenly Hermione and Severus saw Granny trying to scratch herself under the cast.  
"Oh dear," Granny said, "my skin itches under the cast. Do you have a knitting needle, dear?"  
"Yes, Granny, here." She pulled her wand out of the pocket of her cardigan and handed it to her grandmother.  
Granny just took a quick look at it, then slid it under the cast and pushed it back and forth. Then she shivered suddenly. "Oh, that's good. Thank you sweetheart. Do you need the wood again soon?"  
"No, Granny, you can keep that for a while."  
"Okay."  
Then Hermione remembered that in the situation where the wizarding world was now, she shouldn't leave the house unarmed. So she sighed, thinking about how she could get her wand from Granny again.  
All at once she saw that Snape pulled his wand out of his pocket and secretly exchanged it for Hermione's wand. And so Granny didn't notice that Hermione got her wand back in hand and used another one.  
"Do you have any money, darling?" Granny asked, handing Hermione a fifty-pound note without waiting for an answer.  
Hermione took the money and put it in her wallet.  
"Tell me, dear," Granny suddenly asked, "who was this rude woman on the interactive TV downstairs? Why do people even have such a TV in a hallway? I've only seen something like that on TV in a documentary until now."  
"I'll explain it to you, Mrs. Granger," Severus muttered, escorting Hermione to the door.

"What do you want to tell her?" Hermione whispered outside.  
"I'll think of something."  
"Thank you, so much."  
"You thank me too often, Miss Granger. I rather owe you something. You more or less saved my life."  
"Thanks anyway. My grandmother is sometimes pretty confused in her head."  
"Oh yes, I've already noticed," Severus grinned. "She has seen my wand before and she just wondered why I was running around as a man with such a thick knitting needle. She thought that was very strange."  
Hermione laughed softly. "Well, the wizarding world is just a scary knitting club."  
Severus smiled broadly and Hermione looked at him incredulously. He looked really nice if he didn't look so angry.  
"All right," Hermione decided, "I'll go shopping then."


	4. The old Matchmaker

Just letting you know that this ff has been written in the very past, not sure if the Author read the books by that time yet or not. And Severus might be a bit OOC but I do like him a bit OOC from time to time, in between all these gory and dark Snape stories.

* * *

Chapter 4. The Old Matchmaker

For dinner, Granny cooked a real Irish stew with the help of the Black's Eighteen-Hundred-however-much-old kitchen letting Severus and Hermione watch her.  
Hermione set the kitchen table in Muggle style and Severus helped her. Proper family feelings came up in Hermione.  
After dinner, Severus left for a while and Hermione looked at her grandmother. "How were the weeks with Professor Snape, Granny. Was he nice to you? "  
Granny smiled. "Oh yes, a very polite man. He reminds me of your grandfather. He was well educated too. Proper old manners. I once asked Severus who brought him up and he told me that it was his grandmother. The mother of his mother."  
Hermione had heard of it before, but she didn't remember when it had happened.  
"He's your teacher, child, is he not?" Granny asked.  
"Yes. He is a teacher. There was a lot going on in our school in the last few months and many people are mad at him, but he didn't do anything, so he should stay with you first. By the way, thank you a thousand times, Granny."  
"Oh darling, that was no problem. Whoever you trust, I trust too. Besides, he did so much for me. Actually, I should thank him and not the opposite around."  
"He thanked you?"  
"Yes, dear, countless times. He said I couldn't begin to guess how grateful he was to me and that he would be forever in my debt."  
"He's not usually the person who apologizes to other people."  
"You don't seem to know him that well, sweetheart. Oh, he's such a lovely man." Granny seemed to have a spontaneous idea. "Dear, he would be a good match for you! Don't you think so?"  
Hermione's brown eyes became wide and she choked on her water. "What?" She gasped softly. "Ohhh, Granny, no, no, no, no. You completely misunderstood this. He is my teacher, point and basta."  
"But he's a really nice man, dear. He is a teacher, looks good and would definitely be a great match for you."  
"Gran, I'm not even 18. He's ... um ..."  
"... 37, honey. He told me that the day before yesterday. I think that's fine. My James was also 15 years older than me and he was the love of my life."  
"Yes, Granny, but I don't love Professor Snape at all!"  
"That can still come. I didn't really like James either. A friend has matched us together, you know. So I could imagine how you both would get my great-grandchildren."  
Hermione was on the verge of a heart attack when a way too much grinning Severus Snape entered the room again. He must have heard something.

"Severus," Granny said, glancing at her granddaughter's hopefully soon husband. "Don't you want to have dinner with Hermione tomorrow night? I invite the both of you."  
Hermione stared in horror from her grandmother to Snape and back again.  
At Snape's reaction, Hermione could see right away that he had already heard something of the conversation from outside.  
"Very much so," Snape said, and Hermione's eyes widened. Snape continued, "But only if you come along too, madam."  
Granny lowered her eyes in shame. "No, Severus, the dinner should only be for Hermione and you."  
"But if we really want to have you with us?" He looked at Granny with a charming smile and Hermione's eyebrow raised suspiciously without Hermione wanting to.  
"No, no, I wish it, Severus. And you don't want to refuse an old woman's maybe last wish!"  
Severus rolled his eyes slightly annoyed. "Madam, that may be one of your wishes, but certainly not your last."  
"All right," Granny said strangely quick. "Then I'll come with you."

The end of the song was that at exactly 7pm the next evening Hermione and Severus sat alone with in an Italian restaurant and studied the menus.  
"How does she always manage to do this?" Hermione asked angrily.  
Severus snorted. "She's good. You have to give that to her."  
"She is a dozen years of experience ahead of us."  
He snorted again. This time as agreement.  
"What are you taking, sir?" Hermione asked.  
"Number 16."  
Hermione immediately looked it up and then looked at her teacher reverentially and slightly disgusted. "You like sardines?"  
Severus nodded. "I eat everything."  
"Would you also eat worms? Alive ones?"  
Now he seemed amused. "Well, not really, Miss Granger. Living worms are very disgusting. But I guess I would eat those in need too."  
"They're supposed to be very nutritious."  
"I don't doubt that, but I will never want proof."  
"No."

A few minutes later, Hermione said. "How much did you hear about my conversation with Granny yesterday?"  
"Everything."  
Hermione closed her eyes in bewilderment. "That's not true, is it?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Oh, man, I'm embarrassed," Hermione exclaimed.  
"Why?"  
"Do you always have to ask why?"  
He grinned. "No, but it's fun."  
"Aren't you embarrassed?" Hermione asked. "My own grandmother wants to match me to you."  
"Nothing is embarrassing for me, Miss Granger," Snape said seriously, "whoever was as deep down as I was can never sink lower. So nothing is embarrassing for me. And your grandmother shouldn't be embarrassed either, because she is a very gracious lady."  
"But her ideas are crazy!"  
Severus looked at Hermione for a remarkably long time. "She wants to match me to you."  
"But we may well choose ourselves who we want."  
"That used to be different," Severus said. "You used to marry the person who was chosen for you by your father."  
"I don't want that," Hermione murmured decisively. "I haven't even decided if I ever want to marry."  
"I can picture you married very well," Severus said seriously. "Properly with a husband and seven children."  
"Why seven?"  
"Then you can let them play Quidditch without having to play too."  
Hermione laughed. "Right. A tremendous advantage."  
"7 sons."  
"Why sons?"  
"I can't imagine you with girls."  
Hermione laughed again. "And if the 7 sons are from you we call them all Severus 1, Severus 2, Severus 3 and so on."  
"My kids will certainly not be named Severus," Snape grinned resolutely.  
"What else would you call your children if you wouldn't have a wife to persuade you?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"They would get classic names. James, George, Paul, Henry, Edward, Stewart, William and so on."  
"I like that too. Though, I would think over Steward Snape again."  
"True," Snape said deadly serious.  
"And if there would be a girl," Hermione interjected just as seriously.  
"Then it would be an Elizabeth, Catherine, Maria or something."  
"Huh, I like that, too," Hermione stated loudly.  
"See, maybe we should really get together," Snape grinned amused.  
"Well, at least we would have intelligent children," Hermione said dryly.  
"That's probably true. Intelligence from me and stubbornness from you."  
"Or from me the intelligence and from you the appearance."  
"What exactly do you mean, Miss Granger?"  
"Well, the respect you radiate, the awe, the charisma."  
Snape glared at her happily. "Charisma, Miss Granger?"  
The waitress came and interrupted Hermione and Severus by taking their order.

When eating Severus came back to the topic again. He was interested.  
"Do I have so much charisma, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione smiled at him. "Lots, sir."  
"Is that good?"  
"It can be very amusing, sir."  
"In what way?"  
"Well, as you enter your classroom. It says, "Shut up or I'll give you all Longbottom's potion to drink today."  
Snape chuckled. "That's exactly what I very often think."  
"See?"  
"Sometimes I think: Man, how cold is it in here." Hermione laughed softly. "Or, why on earth does Albus have to schedule a conference at 8pm?" Hermione chuckled. "Or: Oh no, I'm hungry now and I have a double lesson!"  
Hermione laughed again. "Then make yoursef a slice of bread more at breakfast."  
Severus chewed first, then said, "I could do that, but it wouldn't fit my image if I chewed in front of you all."  
"That's true, sir. Then hide your bread in the storeroom. It doesn't stand out when you bite off a corner in between."  
"That's a good idea, Miss Granger. But what if my salami bread smells right down to the classroom?"  
"Nobody would notice," Hermione waved casually. "If in doubt, we'll probably think salami is an official potion ingredient."  
"That may be. Weasley and Longbottom certainly think so anyway."  
Hermione chuckled and she felt Snape's eyes on her.  
"To my grandmother." Hermione raised her glass.  
"To your grandmother. May she live long and healthy."  
The two clinked glasses and drank.  
"To you, Miss Granger," Snape said softly.  
"Why?"  
Snape chuckled. "See! You often ask why too? To you, because otherwise I wouldn't have met your nice grandmother. I haven't been told for a long time that I'm young and look good."  
"By the way, my grandmother never lies, did you know that, sir?"  
"Is that so?"  
Hermione nodded.  
Severus still looked at her from his dark eyes as if he would want to hypnotise her. "Good to know."

There were a few minutes when Hermione and Snape dined silently. Then Hermione suddenly asked, "Doesn't it gross you out that Granny can picture us both together?"  
"No," Severus answered hoarsely. It was the truth.  
"Me neither."  
"And why are you so shocked?"  
"Because that seems so absurd to me, sir."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my teacher and you're almost 20 years older and because everyone thinks you're bad and everyone thinks I'm a nerd."  
"And that you can only run into misfortune with me as a partner."  
"Is that so, sir?"  
"No."  
"Or that no student could even begin to think that you have a love life?"  
Snape chuckled. "Do they say that?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"Then your classmates are probably right. Ask yourself, why none of the teachers is married."  
Hermione grinned. "So bad?"  
"Oh yes." Snape cut the last piece of pizza with his fork. "But the things one would do just for the education of young people."  
"How long have you been a teacher, sir?"  
"Almost 18 years."  
"You can't tell me that you have been teaching since you were 18 …!"  
Severus chuckled. "It's not that bad, Miss Granger. But I honestly have to confess that I can still count."  
Hermione had to inwardly confess that she was amazed at his honesty. And she didn't want to overstate it, so she said, "Why did you become a teacher when everyone thinks that you can't stand your students?"  
"What I think and how I perform are two completely different pairs of shoes, Miss Granger."  
"Okay," Hermione put down her fork on the plate, "You seem factual and slightly amused. What are you thinking right now?"  
"I think you're an interesting being, Miss Granger."  
Hermione's heart suddenly beat fast.  
"Would you like something else?", the waitress asked suddenly and went to their table.  
Severus looked questioningly at Hermione. She shook her head.  
Then Severus said. "No thanks."  
The waitress was gone again.

"Where were we?" Snape asked.  
"I don't remember, but the atmosphere is just gone anyway."  
She heard him sigh. "You're right."  
"By the way, you're also very interesting, sir," Hermione said quietly and then saw him smile.  
"That's a good way to get married," he smiled.  
"I agree. I know you can eat anything and can count your physical encounters on one hand, and you know that I have a excited matchmaking grandmother who got matched up with her 15-year-old husband as well."  
"With that knowledge we have created the basis."  
"To our marriage," Hermione grinned.  
"To our marriage. May it be rich in love and trust."  
Hermione's grin disappeared.  
Love and trust. Was that something important to him?  
It somehow touched her that it seemed so. "Love and trust?" She croaked softly as a repetition.  
"Yes," Snape replied, "or are other values more important?"  
"Humor."  
"Important but not top priority," Snape decided.  
"Tenderness."  
"Hm. That definitely ends up in the top 3."  
"Sex."  
He chuckled. "Very important, but not in the top 3."  
Snape looked at Hermione again for a while, then said soberly, "Miss Granger, I'm stuffed. Would you agree to go home?"  
Hermione smiled. "That's a really good idea, sir."

Hermione paid with Granny's donated money and then they left the pizzeria.  
While walking home, Snape comfortably put his arms behind his back.  
"It's a wonderful night," Hermione said softly. "I like walks."  
"Me too."  
The two left the brightly lit streets and entered the darker side streets to get home.  
"Let's cut corners, sir," Hermione said, opening one of the wrought-iron gates to a small park.  
"Agreed."  
The park was beautiful. Through the crescent, the trees were wonderfully lit and light wind blew through the leaves, enveloping the green in fantastic light and shadow changes.  
Hermione created a blanket under one of the trees with a spell and just sat down. "Homenum Revelio." Nothing happened.  
"We're alone."  
"May I sit down?" Snape asked politely.  
Hermione nodded, smiling, and Snape settled elegantly into a cross-legged position.  
"Where will we live once we're married?" Hermione asked cheerfully.  
"Oh, I guess Hogwarts would be alright. Then, day after day, I could show of with being the first married professor."  
"Surely your colleagues would be very jealous," Hermione said.  
"Certainly. Think about when we have our first child! "  
"True, then the envy is unstoppable."  
Hermione shuddered.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No. I'm fine," Hermione mumbled. Snape sighed, took off his thick coat and put it around her. "Thank you."  
"Repeat after me, Miss Granger."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm cold."  
Hermione laughed. "I'm cold."  
"That wasn't that difficult. And the next time you feel cold, remember my words and just repeat."  
Hermione looked at her teacher a little bit. "You are a very humorous person."  
"I know."  
"Yes, but it seems to me, only you and I know that."  
"And Albus may have heard it before," Snape added, scratching his head, lost in thought.  
"Fine. You, Dumbledore, and me." Hermione lay flat on her back, staring into the stars. Severus didn't know why, but he also lay down and then on his side. He looked at Miss Granger, who was staring up. A small fly arrived and sat down on her cheek. Severus gently pushed it away and it may have felt like for Hermione as if he was stroking her cheek. She looked at him.  
"There was a fly," he muttered.  
„Aha."  
Suddenly he felt her grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close. Then unspeakably soft warm lips met his.  
Severus was lost.

An hour later, the two entered the lobby of Grimmauld Place.  
"Who is there?", Granny asked loudly from the living room.  
"It's me! Hermione!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
"You are late! Did you have a nice evening?"  
"Yes, Granny."  
Hermione handed Severus his coat back and he hung it carelessly on the coat rack.  
The two entered the living room.  
Granny seemed to have fallen asleep, that's what she looked like when Severus and Hermione found her on the sofa.  
"Did you sleep, Granny?" Hermione asked softly and sat down next to her grandmother.  
"I think so."  
Granny looked searchingly between Severus and Hermione. "Did you eat something nice?"  
"We have, ma'am," Severus reported.  
"Nice. You look very tense, Severus."  
"That can be deceiving ma'am. I'm fine." He got up. "And I'm going to bed now."  
He smiled at the two women and left the living room.  
"Are you going to bed too, Granny?" Hermione asked affectionately.  
"In a second my child, but just you go. I'll be fine on my own."  
Hermione kissed her grandma on the cheek.  
"Good night, Granny."  
"Good night my child."


	5. Hermione and Ron

A big thanks for all the new followers, reads, favs and the new review. Life's getting busy and I gotta work to survive, but I try to get one chapter up a week. ;)  
Just to remind you, it's still a Snanger Story.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Hermione and Ron

Two weeks later, the Weasleys came back from Portugal. With Harry in tow.  
Hermione introduced her grandmother to everyone and Granny was warmly welcomed.  
Especially Grimmauld place itself got a lot of attention and Harry spontaneously decided to celebrate a little party.  
For that Granny and Molly baked and cooked a lot. Harry also owled Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and invited them as well.  
The party became the hit. Later that evening, Hermione sat alone in the garden, thinking.  
Everything started with the stars. The stars had managed to get her carried away. What should become of her?  
"Hermione," said a soft voice next to her, so as not to frighten her.  
"Ron!" Hermione mumbled. "Have a seat!"  
Ron sat down next to Hermione with two bottles of butterbeer and followed her gaze. "What a beautiful moon," he said. Hermione just nodded.  
"The others are already sleeping," Ron said softly.  
"All of them?"  
"Yes everyone. Dumbledore and Mcgie have Apparated back to Hogwarts."  
"I didn't even realize."  
Hermione suddenly shuddered. "I'm cold, Ron."  
Ron slipped closer and put his arm around her. That helped. Hermione snuggled up to Ron, who really radiated a lot of heat.  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, more to herself than to her friend.  
"Hermione, I ..." Ron croaked and suddenly his lips were on hers, warm and soft.  
Hermione longed for closeness. Closeness that Ron gave her in that moment and that made her so unbelievably comfortable.  
It was strange to kiss Ron, but it was good for her. She felt it, so she returned the kiss. That night, Hermione slept with Ron for the first and only time.

When Hermione woke up the next day, she felt like she had a hangover. Did I drink so much? She wondered. Ginny was already getting dressed. "Mione, you look like a ghost from our last defense book."  
Hermione's lips twitched to a smile. "Thanks, Gin. I need that now."  
Hermione crawled out of bed and stretched herself. She even thought she heard a bone or two cracking.  
"Will you have breakfast?" Ginny asked, tying a braid.  
"In a moment. I first have to wake up."  
"Alright, then get yourself up and ready and I'll safe a toast for you. Or rather, I'll fight really hard so Ron doesn't get it."  
Then she was out the door.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she probably felt exactly as she looked like. Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"Good morning Hermione," Molly said cheerfully. "Would you like some tea?"  
"I'd rather have a black coffee," Hermione muttered.  
"You look ghastly, Mine," Harry said bluntly.  
"Not you too," Hermione sighed, totally tense, dropping into her seat. Harry finished breakfast and stood up. He stopped behind Hermione and began to knead her neck. A deep sigh escaped Hermione. "Oh that's good."  
Molly laughed. "Did you sleep that badly?"  
Hermione nodded.  
"Come, then eat a toast."  
Hermione inspected the toast in disgust. "No thanks. I just need coffee, for now."  
She felt Ron's eyes on her and finally looked up. He smiled.

On Monday, almost two weeks later, Harry found Hermione sitting in the garden on the park bench.  
"Mione, you look so tired. What is going on?"  
Harry looked at Hermione and she at him and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "I'm only creating chaos, Harry," Hermione muttered, unable to stop her voice from trembling.  
"What kind of chaos?"  
"Big. Huge. Fucked up."  
He pulled her close. "What happened?"  
Hermione looked around to see if they were alone and then she started telling Harry everything. It started on the day of the final battle.

It took Hermione a quarter of an hour to tell everything, and by the end Harry sat in front of her with his mouth open. Totally speechless. Then he breathed in a few times, as if he had just remembered to breathe and said, "We're going to the nearest pharmacy right away and buy you a pregnancy test."  
Hermione started to cry again. Her body couldn't help it, though she was trying hard to prevent it.  
Ginny came into the garden and saw Hermione cry. "What's wrong with her?"  
"She's worried about her parents," Harry lied without a problem. Then he pulled Hermione up. "We wanted to go for a walk now, Ginny. You tell the others that we'll be back soon, right?"  
Ginny nodded, rather irritated.

Hermione let herself be pulled up and Harry apparated them both away from Grimmauld Place into the next alley, where he knew was a pharmacy nearby.  
Hermione bought a pregnancy test with trembling hands, and outside the shop she began to cry again. "I can't stand it, Harry. What if it's positive?"  
"Then you should quickly consider whether I should become Uncle Harry or not?"  
He looked into Hermione's tearstained face and felt her hand brush gently over his cheek.  
"Everything will be fine, Mione," Harry whispered, taking Hermione in his arms. "Everything will go well."

"If you're pregnant, the indicator side turns pink (right hand side) and the left side of the display shows a clear plus sign (+)," Hermione read out loud. "If you are not pregnant, the indicator page doesn't turn pink (right hand side) and the left side of the display shows a clear minus sign (-)."  
All right, Hermione thought. I'm to blame for my misery. I have to go through this now. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey has a chance to stop the pregnancy.  
Hermione followed the instructions and then looked at her watch. For safety's sake, she put the test on the windowsill so she wouldn't stare at it as if she was crazy.  
A minute passed, two minutes passed, three minutes passed, four minutes passed.  
Finally, the fifth minute was over and Hermione picked up the applicator with trembling hands.  
There was a knock before she could look at it.  
"Everything ok with you, Mione?" Harry's voice asked.  
"Come in."  
The door opened from the outside and Harry's head appeared. Then his body. "And?"  
"I haven't looked at it yet," Hermione murmured with fear.  
"Then look at it."  
"You have a look. I'm too scared. I could always bear bad news best when you told me."  
"Alright."  
Harry took the applicator and glanced at it.  
"Aha. And what does a plus mean?"


	6. Poppy is in Hogwarts too

A biig thank you for all the reads and a huge bag of cookies for the new Guest review.  
Grazie I say. I had to google translate your review. And you'll soon see who the father is.  
Unfortunately you gotta wait a little longer. ;)

Hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. xoxo

* * *

Chapter 6. Poppy is in Hogwarts too

Two days later, two cheerful Weasleys, a semi-cheerful Harry, and a distressed-looking Hermione boarded the train to Hogwarts.  
The train finally stopped in Hogsmeade and Hermione waited spellbound for the moment when she would see Poppy Pomfrey again. She had to talk to her urgently.

One hour later, Hermione knocked on the door to the infirmary. Poppy opened.  
"Hermione," she said, pleased when she recognized her visitor. "How are you?"  
"Good at the moment. Can I speak to you for a moment please. Alone?"  
Poppy nodded. Amazed at this seemingly serious subject.

Hermione told Poppy of her suspicions that had been confirmed by the Muggle test. Poppy's face didn't change.  
"What would you like me to do now, Hermione?"  
"I would like you to test me again. Magically. And if I'm really pregnant, we can talk about what choice I have."  
"Good. You are factual. I like that. So! Lie down here on the bed."  
Hermione did it.  
Poppy pulled her wand out of her coat and gently slid over Hermione's abdomen with it.  
The wand began to vibrate. Poppy slid over her abdomen again and the wand vibrated harder. After the third time, a number came from the end of the wand. The number 7.  
"Well, Hermione, you're pregnant."  
Hermione's heart sank down her pants. All she thought was shit, shit, shit, shit.

When Hermione woke up again, she was still lying in the infirmary. Poppy had just put a cold rag on her forehead.  
"It's okay, kid," Poppy whispered. "We'll fix it again."  
Harry entered the infirmary unasked. "Get out of here," Poppy ordered harshly.  
"He knows," Hermione whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears again.  
"Is he the father?"  
"No."  
"Good. Come here, Harry, and take care of Hermione."  
Harry stepped closer to the familiar station and sat down beside Hermione at the bedside.  
"Seeing you cry, I assume you are pregnant," he said soberly.  
Hermione loved her best friend, especially for these statements.  
Hermione snuggled against his arm and calmed down slowly as he stroked her hair.  
After a while, Poppy sat down next to them.  
"Hermione. You are seven weeks pregnant. You have not much time to think about whether you want to keep it or not. More precisely about a week. After that I will not help you anymore."  
Hermione swallowed hard. One week.  
"If I don't want it...", she began.  
"I would give you a potion. Then the baby would die and you would lose it."  
"And if I don't drink the potion..."  
"Then nothing would happen, except that you get a child. How old are you?"  
"No older than 18."  
"Well. You are of legal age. Unlike some other students who came to me with the same problem. And you are a wise girl. You have to decide."  
"What does your heart tell you?" Asked the otherwise unemotional Harry.  
"My heart says keep it. My mind is screaming, not."  
"Let your heart win, Hermione," Poppy said. "So far, every girl has been choosing the potion." She sighed. "I have never given birth to a child at Hogwarts."  
"Never?" Harry asked in astonishment. Poppy shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."  
"What about your parents?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, Harry. I have always had my own head. They wouldn't say much, even if they didn't like it. They have rarely interfered with my life."  
"And the father?" Poppy asked a little curiously.  
"He doesn't know anything about his luck."  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
Harry thought of Ron and immediately shook his head automatically, Hermione thought of someone else and shook her head as well.  
"Well," thought Poppy, "you'll have to tell him."  
"True," Hermione muttered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Thanks, Poppy. I need time to think for now."  
"Then go ahead. Everything is fine with you two. If you think you can do it, then your child would be healthy."  
"Again, thank you Poppy."


End file.
